To My Teenage Dream
by BrokenLuvSickDreams
Summary: It was just another day in Central Park. After so much had happened, just having Blaine hold Kurt in his arms made everything alright again. And Kurt was a new man. Never, in his life, had he been so happy.


Kurt opened his eyes. Brown, hazel rimmed ones stared back at him. His heart leaped to his throat. Standing in the middle of Central Park in New York, wrapped in Blaine's arms, Kurt could have swore he was dreaming.  
He had just run into him one day. Spying on the Warblers for the New Directioners. It had seemed like a boring mission when his fellow members of the New Directions assigned him for it. But if it hadn't have been for that boring mission that his desperate Glee Club friends had come up with, he wouldn't be here, with the love his life. Blaine Devon Anderson. The one guy who made him feel loved and accepted him for everything that he was and everything he had ever hoped to become. He never once doubted Kurt or anything that he planned for his future. He showed nothing but loving support and care.  
He made Kurt weak every time he smiled and made Kurt's heart soar whenever he held him close. Kurt's heart thumped and raced wildly as Blaine's arms stayed firmly around his middle and he pulled him closer, closing the small gap between them.  
Blaine's eyes were brimmed with a clear ocean of tears. Kurt felt worry lodge in his throat.  
"Blaine... Blaine what's wrong?" Kurt asked, his voice quiet and edged with concern. Blaine chuckled, his laughter and amused smile sending butterflies swarm in his stomach.  
Kurt couldn't help but take the moment of silence that followed to think about Blaine. How Blaine had taught him Courage. How he had taught him to hope and to dream. Blaine taught Kurt how to let go of the past and the bad memories while keeping the good of his past and those he loved that had long since past close to his heart.  
Blaine taught him how to see the world in color. And most importantly, he taught Kurt how to love.  
He broke down his wall, melting it with such little effort that it almost seemed graceful. He gave Kurt the chance to open up his mind to new horizons and a shoulder to cry on when the world was forcing him to eat at his soul.  
Blaine was his angel. And he would never let go.  
With Blaine's arms around his middle, and his arms wrapped around Blaine's shoulders, they held each other in a tight embrace. Just enjoying the silence and the love and passion that filtered through their lovers eyes.  
Blaine let out a sigh of happiness. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel..." He began, his voice soft, obviously meant for Kurt and Kurt alone. "You... are the love of my life. You are absolutely everything to me. I might not be here today if you hadn't have taken up spying on the Warblers." Kurt chuckled at that. To this day, it still embarrassed him that he was caught so easily.  
"I love you. And I can't imagine life without you."  
Kurt smiled. "I love you too Blaine."  
Blaine smiled and pecked his lips before continuing on. "You are my inspiration. My soulmate and everything that I ever dreamed of. I know that you've gone through a lot, and these past few months especially have been stressful. What with the distance and your father passing... I feel like it's all happening too fast. But I can't wait any longer."  
He paused for a moment, and Kurt's eyes filled with tears. After Finn leaving for the Army, he hadn't been heard from by him, Rachel or even Carole in almost two years. Rachel was too busy with her studies to ever really be of company to him and then with his father passing only two feet away from him while they were watching a movie in his New York Apartment, everything seemed lost. The only constant that had stayed with him was Blaine.  
And he was grateful for that.  
"We both, struggled with the loneliness and despair that we may never find love. And we both landed ourselves deep into dark, pitch black holes, afraid that we were trapped there forever. And you taught me how to reach up and pull myself out of that hole."  
Kurt blinked back tears. His heart sank ever so slightly when Blaine pulled away. But his heart leapt back up into his throat as Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own, getting down on one knee, smiling up at him.  
"I never want to be away from you again. I want to spend every day and night of the rest of my life with you by my side. Kurt... there is only you. You are the only one for me. And I don't want to let the past take that away from us."  
Kurt felt a few tears trickle down his pale cheeks. The cold winter air brushed past him. Even though snow was scarce, the season made itself known.  
"You make me so happy. Being around you just makes everything... better. It feels like all my problems just fade away. Your pain is my pain. And your fears are my fears. And I want to be the one to remind you of that everyday."  
Blaine pulled out a small black box that held inside it a Diamond ring the size of Asia. Kurt started to feel a little dizzy. He couldn't tell if he was really awake, or if he was just in the middle of the most amazing dream in the world.  
"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel... will you make me the luckiest, and happiest man, in the world, and do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"  
Kurt took a shaky breath. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." His voice choked up and he had to laugh a bit at how emotional he was getting as Blaine slipped the ring on his finger.  
There was an engraving written on the side in small lettering.  
It said, "_To My Teenage Dream_".  
And that's where Kurt lost it.  
Tears streamed down his face as he pulled Blaine in for a long and loving kiss.  
This was real.  
This was actually happening!  
And never in his entire life, had Kurt ever been so happy.  
And in this moment, nothing else mattered.  
It was just him and Blaine, in the city of their dreams, making the commitment of a future that was nearing them faster than they had planned.

And Kurt felt like everything was about to begin anew.  
A clean slate.  
A new beginning.  
And it was the best feeling ever. He wasn't afraid anymore.

He was too filled with love for this man to feel anything else.


End file.
